Speghetti Gone Wrong
by Euginedes
Summary: All Misaki wanted to do was make something different for dinner!  Rated M for Lemons;


"Hhmmm?" Misaki pondered. "What should I make today?"

Misaki was standing in the kitchen in front of an open fridge. _I always make the same thing. I want to mix it up a little bit._

"Usagi." He called to the man smoking on the couch. "What do you want me to make?"

Akihiko thought about it for a moment and replied. "I want a Misaki sandwich with an extra side of Misaki." He said perfectly serious.

"Oi, couldn't you be serious a moment?"

"I was." Akihiko said with a smirk. "However, I'll love whatever Misaki cooks for me."

_Well that was extremely unhelpful. _He snooped around the fridge until he came across some tomatoes and ground beef. _We have noodles in the cupboard, I'll make spaghetti! How Original!_

After the cooking was done, Misaki looked over the set table with pride.

"Usagi, dinner is ready."

Misaki was having a humorously hard time eating the dish. He scooped himself a fork full and proceeded to slurp up the sauce covered noodles and was met with a sauce filled slap in the face.

"Ah!" Misaki exclaimed while trying to wipe the sauce off of his face. Akihiko chuckled softly as he expertly rolled the noodles up on his fork and ate them without trouble. Misaki tried the same thing once again and, once again, wound up with a face full of sauce.

"Why is this so hard!" He exclaimed as he wiped sauce off his face.

"You missed a spot." Pointed out Akihiko as he scooted his chair as close to Misaki's as possible and proceeded to lick the salty sauce off of the boy's cheek.

"Whaaaaahh!" Misaki protested as he put some distance between His chair and Akihiko's, but Akihiko grabbed Misaki's chair and pulled him right back.

"Let me show you how." Akihiko picked up the fork and a spoon and showed Misaki how the spoon kept the noodles from falling off the fork.

"Oh."

Then Akihiko put the fork up to Misaki's mouth and motioned for him to take a bite.

"I I I… I can feed myself…"

"Misaki." Akihiko said firmly.

Misaki sighed and took the bite. Akihiko smiled and said. "Now you try."

Misaki attempted to do as Akihiko did, he was able to get a majority of it on the fork, but some noodles were still left to dangle. As Misaki attempted to slurp up the remaining noodles, he didn't notice that Akihiko had latched on to the opposite end of the noodle he was currently slurping and their lips met.

"mmhhmm!" Misaki attempted to argue, but the shouts were lost in Akihiko's gradually deepening kiss. Akihiko put one hand on Misaki's cheek, and the other on the boy's hip. Misaki began to panic as Akihiko licked Misaki's bottom lip, and began to enter his mouth. Misaki jerked back and fell out of his chair. He tried to grab the table to pull himself up with, but accidentally grabbed the plate and spilled all over his hair and clothes.

"This is all your fault!" Misaki yelled and pointed at Akihiko.

"I was only trying to help. Here…" Akihiko was now on knelt by Misaki. "Let's clean you up." He whispered as he licked from Misaki's jaw to his earlobe, which he proceeded to nibble once he reached it.

"Whaaahhh!" Misaki managed to escape from Akihiko's attempted to devour him and stood up. "You have to do the dishes while I go clean up." He ordered in a loud voice and stomped up the stairs leaving a disappointed Akihiko on the floor.

"Sigh… What a fickle boy."

Misaki threw his ruined clothes in to the sink and soaked them in some warm water. _ Maybe they can be saved? _He stepped in to the shower and allowed the hot water to wash over his face, enjoying the feeling of clean.

Suddenly, he felt a pain of long arms snake around his waist and pull him against Akihiko's fully clothed body.

"Usagi! I told you to do the dishes, and what are you doing with your clothes on you'll ruin them!"

Misaki tried to pull away, but Akihiko had held him too tightly.

"I put the dishes in the sink, and I can always buy new clothes. I thought I would help you wash your back." He breathed into Misaki's ear and nuzzled his lips into the space between Misaki's neck and shoulder.

"I I i.. I caan washhh myself... nnhhnn!" Misaki's protest was lost as Akihiko began to suck and nip at Misaki's sensitive neck.

"nnnhhnmm!" Misaki tried to pry Akihiko's hands from his waist, but the water had made them slick and on top of Misaki's current inability to think straight, escape was impossible.

After a few more kisses and bites Akihiko released Misaki and turned Misaki to face him. He gentley pushed Misaki against the cold tiles on the wall. Misaki feared the worst and closed his eyes until he felt Akihiko hands running through his hair. He opened his eyes to find Akihiko hourly shampooing Misaki's hair, which still had some sauce in it. Akihiko placed Misaki's head under the cascading water and helped him rinse the suds out.

"There." Misaki breathed satisfied. "Now let's clean the rest of you." Akihiko's eyes were dark with passion and he began to unbutton his own shirt.

Misaki squeezed himself into the furthest corner of the shower and began to stammer. "Ittt's okaaay… I all clean now!"

Akihiko ignored the cowering Misaki and dumped his soggy shirt on the shower floor, but didn't bother with his pants. He grabbed Misaki by the wrist and pulled him against his naked chest. With his free hand he grabbed the bar of soap. Misaki was facing Akihiko and tried to push himself away, but the arm around Misaki's shoulders kept him steady.

"Let's start with your back." Akihiko said sensually as he slowly rubbed the soup down Misaki's back until he reached Misaki's bottom.

"NNnnoo…!"

Akihiko pressed the soap hard down Misaki's bottom so that Akihiko's finger nails were also scrapping against the boy's rear.

"nnhn"

Akihiko turned Misaki so that his back was now against Akihiko's chest and ran the soap from Misaki's chin, down his throat, and rubbed it against Misaki's swelling breast.

"Hhhey." Misaki fussed and grabbed Akihiko's hand.

Again, Akihiko pushed Misaki against the cold tile wall, but this time he pinned the buys hands above his hand.

"I don't think this is cleaning you properly." Akihiko discarded the bar of soap and pumped some liquid soap in his hand as a replacement. "Now I can clean those… hard to reach places."

Akihiko rubbed the gooey liquid all over Misaki's chest and made sure to give each of Misaki's nipples the same amount of abuse and he pinched, twisted, and rubbed both of them thoroughly. Misaki bit his bottom lip, refusing to give Akihiko the satisfaction of a moan. Akihiko noticed this and ran his sudsy hand down to Misaki's stomach, then over his moist hips, and finally down Misaki's quivering thigh.

"mmph."

Akihiko rubbed dangerously close to Misaki's throbbing manhood, but was careful to not touch it… yet. Misaki's breath became harshly ragged as Akihiko "accidentally" grazed Misaki's length.

"Uhhh!" Misaki moaned and twisted his trapped wrists against Akihiko's strong grasp. Pleased with the reaction, Akihiko decided show Misaki's neglected manhood some attention. Akihiko added some extra soap to his hand and began to slowly message Misaki.

"NNnnoo… ahh…mmmhhnn!"

Akihiko leaned forward and gave Misaki a passion filled mouth invasion while still rubbing Misaki's arousal. Misaki moaned into his lover's mouth as Akihiko rolled his tongue inside Misaki's mouth. He made sure not to miss a single tooth as his tongue explored Misaki. Akihiko slipped his hand between Misaki's thighs and began to message Misaki's entrance.

Misaki pulled away from the kiss and let out a surprised and pleasure filled gasp.

"I bet it's dirty in here to." Akihiko smirked. "Let's make sure to clean it just in c.a.s.e."

He emphasized the last word as he slipped his middle finger into Misaki.

"Ahh..mm." MIsaki moaned as his breath started coming in short gasps.

Seeing Misaki enjoy the first, Akihiko quickly added a second and after watching Misaki's arousal heighten he added a third. He curled his fingers, probed, and prodded until Misaki's eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp. Akihiko pulled out his finger, licked Misaki's chin, and gave him a quick kiss before releasing his hands and turning Misaki to face the wall. Misaki put both hands against the wall to keep from falling, and Akihiko raised Misaki's hips for better access. Akihiko undid his pants and allowed his own length to be free from restraint.

"Usagi…"

"Misaki…" Akihiko said sensually as he rubbed himself against Misaki's opening.

"Ahhhh!"

"I love you Misaki." He stated as he thrust himself entirely into Misaki.

"UUhhh.. ahhh."

Even though they were both slick from the still running shower, Akihiko's rough invasion of Misaki's pleasure brought forth a pain that was quickly lost as Akihiko nearly pulled himself intirley out and thrust back in again.

"Uhhnnn.." Misaki bit down on one of his knuckles as pleasure and ecstasy quickly made his mind go blank. Akihiko had also begun to pump Misaki's neglected manhood and the combination of Akihiko hitting his pleasure and expertly relieving Misaki's front made him see stars.

"Usagi… I i… I cannnn't… Uhh!" Misaki couldn't finish.

Akihiko licked up the length of Misaki's back sending Misaki over the edge. Akihiko road Misaki's ecstasy until Akihiko was also relieved.

The quickly cooling shower water ran over the panting lovers. Misaki almost fell over, but Akihiko caught him in a warm embrace. Akihiko wrapped the limp, but still conscious, Misaki into a towel and gently laid him on the bed. Akihiko brushed his lips against Misaki's forehead and whispered seductively…

"What's for dinner tomorrow?"

"Shut up you perverted old man." Misaki mumbled angrily.

**The next afternoon**

"Usagi!" Misaki yelled as he burst in to the sleeping author's room. "What the HECK is this!" He cried as he held up a manuscript Akihiko had begun while Misaki was at school. "I told you not to write about me!"

Akihiko yawned calmly and asked. "What makes you think it's about you?"

This only enraged Misaki further. He shook the manuscript and exclaimed."Mizaki and Akihiku make love in the shower after a spaghetti dinner goes horribly wrong!"

Akihiko got up, walked toward Misaki, grabbed him by the wrists, and pinned him to the bed.

"Wwwhhat do you think…?"

"What makes you think this is about you? Maybe this was my experience with someone else?" Akihiko leaned his head down and allowed his lips to graze Misaki's ear as he spoke. "Would that make you jealous?"

"Why would it… uhhh!"

Akihiko slid his hand up Misaki shirt and began Akihiko's inspiration for the next chapter in his book.


End file.
